secret admirer
by YeolClan
Summary: chansoo chanhun hunsoo chanyun fanfic suka-suka


Secret Admirer~~~CHANSOO

* * *

Kyungsoo menyukai pria itu, kakak kelasnya. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Begitulah yang ia ketahui dari buku yang ia pegang sekarang. Buku pengantar, buku pegangan setiap murid baru di sekolah menengah atas itu. Kyungsoo rasa ia tak akan salah karena nama, alamat, dan hal lain yang biasa ada di biodata itu terletak di sebelah fotonya. Hanya nomor teleponnya saja yang tak ada di sana.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tertarik dengan seorang Park Chanyeol?

* * *

Siang itu Kyungsoo melangkah gontai menyusuri trotoar menuju apartemennya. Tepatnya apartemen Sehun sepupunya. Kyungsoo antara senang dan sedih sekarang. Setelah memutuskan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun yang sudah kelas dua belas itu, orang tuanya bukannya menyewakannya sebuah apartemen tapi malah menyuruhnya tinggal seapartemen dengan Sehun. Ia dan Sehun memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik. Cukup dan tidak lebih. Setidaknya ia akan lebih senang jika ia memiliki apartemen yang berbeda dengan Sehun walaupun harus satu bangunan. Bukannya satu atap.

Tadi pagi Kyungsoo dari rumah langsung berangkat ke sekolah sedangkan orang tuanya mengantarkan barang-barangnya ke tempat Sehun. Sehun kebetulan masih libur satu minggu lagi. Sebentar... bukankah Sehun adalah salah satu anak organisasi sekolah, kenapa tadi ia tak hadir saat perkenalan anggota?

Kyungsoo mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan kertas yang ia pegang, sebelah tangannya lagi memegang satu cup minuman dingin. Hari ini benar-benar panas. Di tambah jarak apartemen ke sekolah yang memang bisa dijangkau kaki itu tak mengharuskannya naik bis, tapi tetap saja jauh.

Di tengah keluhannya akan rasa panas, Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu di depannya, tepatnya beberapa meter lagi sebelum memasuki area apartemennya. Seorang pria tengah mengelus-ngelus lutut seorang gadis kecil yang menangis.

"tidak apa-apa... jatuh itu biasa..." pria itu, pria berkaca mata itu mencium lutut gadis kecil itu sekarang. "nah... sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?" tanyanya lagi meniup lutut anak itu lalu mengusap rambutnya. "kalau ada anak nakal lagi... lain kali mainnya sama oppa saja ok!" ia mengajak gadis itu ber high-five. Setelah anak itu berhenti terisak, pria itu menggendongnya lalu berjalan memasuki area apartemen.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar tersenyum sendiri melihatnya, ia menyedot minumannya. Ia sedikit kagum dengan tubuh yang terlihat tinggi saat berdiri menggendong anak itu. Ia juga baru sadar, seragam itu seragam sekolahnya. Ia juga sadar, tadi... pria itu ada di saat perkenalan anggota organisasi.

Dan... apa mereka satu gedung apartemen?

* * *

"nanti kalau membawa teman kesini bilang dulu padaku ya..." Sehun meletakan dua piring telur dengan topping sayur di meja makan. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk Kyungsoo.

"baik... aku mengerti..." Kyungsoo sedikit cemberut dan mulai menyendok makanannya, Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"setidaknya dengan satu apartemen begini kita bisa lebih dekat bukan..." Sehun juga mulai menyendok makanannya.

"hemmm..."

"kita akan tidur satu ranjang..."

"nde..."

"Kyungsoo-ya... sebenarnya aku pernah punya salah apa padamu huh? Kau selalu saja begitu padaku dari dulu... kita ini bersaudara... tapi setiap bertemu selalu seperti orang asing..." Sehun menghentikan makannya dan mulai menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri sadar dan akhirnya menghentikan makannya.

"ani... hanya saja kau selalu membuatku tak nyaman... kita selalu dibandingkan... aku sadar kau lebih cantik dariku... tapi aku lebih pintar darimu... tapi tetap saja dimata orang terutama kelaurga kita... kau yang selalu terbaik... dan ketika aku salah atau apa... aku selalu dibandingkan denganmu..." Kyungsoo seolah mnencurahkan isi hatinya tapi dengan nada dingin.

"Soo-ah..."

"sudahlah... bukankah dengan begini kita bisa dekat lagi seperti masa sekolah dasar dulu..." Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya dan kembali makan.

"nde... kita memang harus dekat lagi seperti dulu... bukankah sudah lama juga kita tidak saling meminjam baju... huh?"

"..." Kyungsoo memandang Sehun heran.

"aku sudah membereskan bajumu... dan mulai sekarang kita kembali ke peraturan sekolah dasar dulu... bajumu bajuku... bajuku bajumu..." Sehun tersenyum.

Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus ingat saat sekolah dasar dulu mereka seperti kakak beradik yang sudah di lem, dua-duanya memilih tinggal di rumah nenek, satu kamar dan satu sekolah.

* * *

"kemarin kau terihat cemberut saja saat perkenalan anggota..." Sehun membuka percakapan saat mereka berjalan pagi itu ke sekolah.

"kau hadir?"

"nde... tapi hanya sebentar karena ayahmu menelepon sudah sampai... jadi aku izin..." Sehun mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo. "ahhh... penerimaan siswa baru sebetulnya menyebalkan... harusnya aku masih libur malah mengurus kalian..."

"siapa juga yang memintamu mengurus kami..." jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"ishhh..."

* * *

Jujur saja acara perkenalan sekolah itu juga menyebalkan untuk Kyungsoo, menurutnya ini hanya membuang waktu saja. Tapi tidak ketika senior-senior favoritnya yang masuk ke kelas. Ada Kim Jongin anak klub dance yang manis, Choi Siwon ketua organisasi yang paling kaya dan tampan, dan jangan lupakan orang yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya dari buku yang baru saja dibagikan seniornya itu. Park Chanyeol.

Di hari pertama kemarin sebelum Kyungsoo tahu mereka satu gedung apartemen. Kemarin Chanyeol sudah memperkenalkan diri tapi Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya dan saat penampilan dari tiap klub, Kyungsoo hanya tahu orang itu ada di klub musik dan dia menunjukan permainan gitar akustik, drum, serta bass di hadapan ratusan siswa di aula.

* * *

"bagaimana...? kau sudah punya teman banyak sekarang?" Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya di kasur, Sehun sendiri sedang sibuk dengan majalahnya sambil tiduran.

"hanya empat orang... itu juga belum akrab semua..." Kyungsoo masih memainkan ponselnya dan Sehun sadar.

"kenapa dengan ponselmu?"

"signalnya dari tadi hilang..."

"nih pakai punyaku..." Sehun menyerahkan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo lalu mengetik pesan untuk ibunya dari ponsel Sehun sesudahnya ia lantas memainkan ponsel Sehun.

"Unni... apa di sini ada nomor-nomor telepon anak organisasi?"

"ada... memangnya kenapa?" Sehun sedikit curiga.

"aku boleh minta?"

"tentu saja... apa ada yang kau suka?"

"ani... hanya ingin punya saja..."

"bohong..." Sehun memandang penuh selidik sekarang.

"nde... benar... aku hanya ingin menyimpannya saja..." Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah ngambeknya.

"nde... cari saja yang kau mau..." Sehun tidak mau merusak suasana.

"Unni..."

"hemmm..."

"ngomong-ngomong... apa kau tahu senior berkacamata yang anak klub musik? Kemarin aku lihat dia masuk gedung apartemen ini juga..."

"Chanyeol maksudmu?" Sehun mulai tertarik.

"sepertinya itu namanya..." Kyungsoo memasang wajah datarnya agar Sehun tidak curiga.

"dia sahabatku..."

"nde?"

* * *

Acara pengenalan untuk murid baru selesai dan sekarang para siswa sudah mulai belajar. Para siswa juga sudah mulai memilih klub mana yang akan mereka ikuti untuk mengembangkan bakat dan hobbynya. Dan Kyungsoo memilih klub musik agar bisa belajar vocal dan tentu saja alasan yang lain.

"Kyungsoo kalau mau kau bisa belajar piano juga... atau gitar..." Ryeowook, salah satu senior yang mengajarinya vokal memberi ide.

"aku belum percaya diri..." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"di sini semua bisa mengajarimu... ada Seohyun yang bisa mengajarimu piano... Chanyeol yang bisa main gitar... ketua kita juga bisa bermain drum..."

"oohhh... akan aku pertimbangkan..."

Begitulah percakapan di klub sebelum pulang tadi. Kini Kyungsoo sudah ada di apartemen dan Sehun belum ada. Tadi ia mengirim pesan akan pulang malam karena kelas persiapan universitas sudah dimulai.

Kyungsoo memainkan ponselnya, ia melihat nomor Chanyeol.

"berarti dia juga masih di sekolah... apa dia itu pendiam sekali... sepanjang di klub tadi sama sekali tidak bicara..." Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat lagi kalau tadi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bersama Yun yang diketahui kembaran Jongin. Mereka bermain gitar dan piano. Kemarin Sehun berkata kalau Chanyeol dan Yun satu kelas dan mereka bertiga bersahabat, ditambah Jongin juga.

"sepertinya seru..." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel lainnya dari dalam tas, memencet nomor Chanyeol yang ia salin dari ponsel satunya lalu meninggalkan missed call di ponsel Chanyeol.

'siapa ini? Apa ada perlu? Maaf aku tadi sedang mengerjakan soal!'

"aduh bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo mendesis tapi senang.

'aku Soojung... aku tahu nomormu dari anak klub lukis...'

"mwoya? Kenapa aku mengarang bahwa aku anak klub lukis... eotokhe?"

'ohhh... ada yang bisa kubantu?'

'apa aku mengganggumu sekarang?'

'tidak... kenapa?'

'aku hanya ingin kenal... aku suka dengan permainan gitarmu... kau sangat keren!'

'terimakasih... kau anak kelas berapa?'

"mati aku!"

Kyungsoo menutup kupingnya, seolah tidak ingin mendengar apapun.

'aku anak kelas sebelas... aku tahu kau sejak kelas sepuluh, dan temanku memberiku nomormu tadi...'

'oh begitu... salam kenal namaku Chanyeol... ngomong-ngomong aku sedang di kelas tambahan, nanti malam aku kabari lagi ok!'

'nde... terimakasih'

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menjerit sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak sore itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo merasa seseorang masuk ke kamar. Ya, itu Sehun. Ia melirik jam, sudah jam 12 malam. Apa kelas persiapan universitas begitu padat?

"malam sekali..." Kyungsoo terbangun dengan suara parau.

"nde... aku sangat mengantuk... hari ini diisi tiga mata pelajaran..." jawab Sehun yang sedang mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama.

"aku pikir kau mau makan dulu... tadi aku memasak sedikit..." Kyungsoo mencoba membuka matanya yang berat.

"besok saja dihangatkan... aku mengantuk adik kecil... jalja..." Sehun segera berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menutup matanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sekarang ia yang tidak bisa tidur, ia mengecek ponselnya.

'kyungsoo jangan lupa besok bawa buku matematika punyaku!'

Pesan dari Baekhyun teman sebangkunya, sepertinya Park Chanyeol sama seperti Sehun.

* * *

'soo jung-sshi maaf kemarin kelasku selesai tengah malam dan aku tertidur... aku lupa menghubungimu'

Itu adalah pesan pertama yang Kyungsoo terima pagi itu.

'tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti... pasti sangat lelah, ditambah sepagi ini masih harus berangkat sekolah lagi...'

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Unni... apa hari ini pulang malam lagi?"

"sepertinya begitu... semoga saja tidak sampai tengah malam... aku bisa gila kalau pulang sendiri... untung ada Chanyeol jadi tidak terlalu takut..."

"dia tinggal di lantai berapa memangnya?"

"lantai 5... dia selalu lewat kamar kita kok..."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Bagaimanapun apartemen ini, hanyalah apartemen sederhana tujuh lantai tanpa lift.

'terimakasih... apa kau sudah berangkat? Aku baru mau berangkat sekarang...'

'iya aku sudah dijalan... semangat!'

Kyungsoo segera memasukan ponselnya.

"Unni... ayo kita berangkat sekarang..." Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun yang masih membenarkan rok dan blazernya.

"iya ayo..."

Tepat saat membuka pintu, saat itu pula seseorang lewat.

"lurus saja seperti tak mengenalku..." teriak Sehun, membuat orang yang lewat tadi berbalik kembali. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang mengunci pintu.

"aku kira sudah berangkat..."

Suara itu. Kyungsoo ingin melihat orang itu.

"anak kecil... ayo cepat... kita berangkat..." Sehun menyeret Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk.

"dia adikmu?" Kyungsoo melihat pria di sebelah Sehun itu melihat ke arahnya.

"iya... adik sepupuku... namanya Kyungsoo... dia baru saja masuk..."

"hai..."

Dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman saja.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua bulan Kyungsoo berperan sebagai Soojung dan berkirim pesan dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo juga seperti seorang penguntit yang tahu segala aktifitas Chanyeol di sekolah setiap harinya. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mulai mencurigainya.

'aku bertanya pada temanku anak kelas sebelas dan anak lukis... tapi tak ada yang namanya soojung kata mereka...'

'aku memang tidak terkenal!'

'tapi bagaimana mungkin kau tahu kemarin aku terpleset di toilet... apa kau anak musik?'

Itulah kebodohan Kyungsoo kemarin ia bertanya, apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja mengingat ia dengar Chanyeol terpleset di toilet, kebetulah sore itu anak klub musik sedang berkumpul dan ia ditertawakan.

Sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga tak pernah berkomunikasi jika di klub. Chanyeol yang tahu ia sepupu Sehun pun biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan jika Chanyeol pulang sekolah dan bertemu Kyungsoo mereka tak pernah bertegur sapa.

'ada temanku di sana... kalau sunbae merasa aku mengganggu. Aku tak akan mengirimi sunbae pesan lagi!'

'ya... tidak apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran saja! Soo...'

Kyungsoo sedikit takut ketika Chanyeol menulis namanya hanya Soo.

* * *

Siang itu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Teo sahabatnya sedang berkumpul di meja kantin memakan bekal mereka. Mereka tertawa terbahak, Kyungsoo pun makan dengan lahap. Tapi seketika harus terhenti dan ia jadi tidak nafsu makan.

Chanyeol, Yun, Jongin, dan Luhan. Keempat anak itu lewat di meja mereka dan duduk tidak jauh dari meja mereka. Kyungsoo tahu saat lewat di mejanya, Chanyeol dan Yun sempat melihatnya. Pandangan dingin Chanyeol dan pandangan jahil dari Yun.

"apa kabar nona Soojung sekarang?" Kyungsoo mendengar Yun bertanya pada Chanyeol dan suaranya seperti sengaja dikeraskan.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mencuri pandang dan benar saja Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya.

MATI KAU KYUNGSOO!

* * *

Entah kenapa hari ini Sehun harus membawa dua sahabatnya itu ke tempatnya. Apa dia tidak tahu masalah Kyungsoo atau sengaja?

Kyungsoo berusaha diam di kamar dan membiarkan ketiga orang diruang tengah itu mengobrol dengan serunya. Sampai akhirnya...

"Soo-ya... apa kau tidur? Ayo bergabung kemari..." teriakan Sehun seperti olok-olokan baginya. Ia takut.

"nde... terimakasih..." Kyungsoo menjawab tak bersemangat.

"ayo kemari jangan malu..." ia yakin itu suara Yun.

Jadilah sampai kedua orang itu pulang, Kyungsoo berusaha tidur di kamar dan tak keluar. Untung Sehun tak bertanya macam-macam. Hanya...

"kau tahu Sohee?"

"uh?"

"dia salah satu teman dekatku... tapi aku sedikit tidak suka padanya..."

"kenapa?"

"tadi siang ia baru saja melabrak anak kelas sepuluh... katanya gara-gara anak itu mendekati Luhan..."

"Luhan itu pacarnya?"

"mantannya..."

"mantannya... kenapa dia yang repot?"

"itulah sifat Sohee... Chanyeol juga salah satu mantannya..."

"benarkah?"

"begitulah..."

* * *

"sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun begitu Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet.

"sudah..." Kyungsoo menepuk rok nya.

Keduanya lalu berjalan di koridor sempit sebelum masuk koridor menuju kelas itu, koridor yang jika dua orang menguasainya maka kau tak akan bisa lewat.

Kyungsoo menunduk, Baekhyun juga berhenti. Di depan mereka ada dua orang, kontan saja mereka susah lewat. Dari sepatunya Kyungsoo tahu itu siapa, orang di hadapannya itu juga tinggi. Kurang dari dua menit mereka sudah bisa jalan lagi. Orang di hadapan Kyungsoo yang memberi jalan. Ia minggir ke tembok dan membuat dirinya seolah menempel dengan tangan yang direntangkan.

"spiderman... spiderman..." senandung itu... Kyungsoo tahu itu suara Yun.

Memalukan!

"itu Chanyeol dan Yun sunbae kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"nde..." jawab Kyungsoo lemas.

"lucu sekali..."

* * *

"Yeol-ah... coba iringi Kyungsoo pakai gitar... suaranya cocok dengan gitar akustikmu sepertinya..." teriak Ryeowook. Jujur Kyungsoo malu. Ia ingin keluar dari klub ini dari semenjak kejadian di kantin itu. Tapi tak ada alasan yang bisa membuatnya keluar. Ryeowook malah memasukan namanya di acara festival tahunan sekolah untuk bernyanyi. Dan hasilnya ia setiap sore harus mengikuti latihan.

"tidak boleh olehku ya?" Yun menjawab teriakan Ryeowook. Kyungsoo makin merutuki nasibnya.

"pergilah keluar Yun..." Kyungsoo mendengar usiran Chanyeol saat pria itu berjalan ke arahnya membawa gitarnya.

"kalian berlatih berdua dulu nde... aku akan membeli minum..." Ryeowook menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar mengikut Yun yang tadi juga keluar.

"lagu apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya dan sudah siap.

"lagunya..." Kyungsoo masih menunduk suaranya juga jadi sangat kecil.

"ayolah Soojung jangan gugup... aku hanya mengiringimu bernyanyi..."

"nde?" Kyungsoo baru saja mendengar nama itu disebut, "namaku Kyungsoo..."

"siapapun itu..." ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum. "kenapa kau tak coba lagu ini..." Chanyeol tak memperdulikan Kyungsoo malah memainkan gitarnya.

'_Oh, secret admirer  
When you're around the autumn  
Feels like summer  
How come you're always messing  
up the weather?  
Just like you do to me..._

_My silly admirer_  
_How come you never send me bouquet of flowers?_  
_It's whole lot better than disturbing my slumber_  
_If you keep knocking at my door_

_Last night in my sleep_  
_I dreamt of you riding on my counting sheep_  
_Oh how you're always bouncing_  
_Oh you look so annoying_

_Dear 'beautiful' admirer_  
_I always think that you're a very nice fellow_  
_But suddenly you make me feel so mellow_  
_Every time you say hello_

_And every time you look at me_  
_I wish you vanish and disappear into the air_  
_How come you keep on smiling?_  
_Oh! You look so annoying._

_My secret admirer_  
_I never thought my heart could be so yearning_  
_Please tell me now why you try to ignore me_  
_'Cause I do miss you so_  
_['cause I do miss you so...]_

_My silly admirer_  
_['cause I do miss you so...]_  
_My 'beautiful' admirer_  
_['cause I do miss you so...]_  
_Dear secret admirer_  
_['cause I do miss you so...]_  
_'Cause I do miss you so_'

Demi apapun Kyungsoo ingin segera Chanyeol amnesia saat itu juga.

"Sehun... aku tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang Soojung itu... tapi lama-lama aku curiga jadi aku bertanya pada Sehun, Yun dan Jongin... lalu Sehun mengenali nomormu... katanya itu nomormu saat jaman sekolah menengah pertama dulu..."

"mianhe... aku hanya iseng..." Kyungsoo meniup poninya.

"sayangnya aku tidak suka jawabanmu... jadi aku akan berpikir lagi memaafkanmu atau tidak nona Soojung..."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong.


End file.
